Thank you and sorry
by JewELFishy1004
Summary: "Maafkan Aku, Hyukjae. Aku harus pergi, ke tempat Tuhan berada," My new fict about HaeHyuk! Angst, romance, CHARACTER DEATH. Tak ada pemaksaan untuk membaca fict ini. For you, who want to read this fict, need sequel or not, you can leave a comment!


Namaku Kim Donghae, siswa kelas 2 SM High School. Aku belajar di jurusan vocal. Ya, sekolah tinggiku merupakan sekolah seni. Dimana seni olah vocal dan dance nya sangat unggul. Aku pun termasuk siswa yang cukup baik dalam mengikuti pelajaran. Aku belajar di kelas, istirahat di kantin, berusaha mematuhi semua peraturan sekolah, berusaha mendapat nilai bagus.. seperti siswa kebanyakan. Hanya saja, aku sedikit pendiam. Jadi aku tak terlalu punya banyak teman. Singkatnya, aku adalah anak yang membosankan. Hidupku.. datar.

Kecuali poin bahwa aku mempunyai seorang kekasih yang luar biasa, ya, hidupku sangat datar. Kekasihku.. memang luar biasa. Namanya Lee Hyukjae. Dia adalah mascot dari jurusan dance. Senyumnya menawan, teman-temannya banyak, nilai kejuruannya hampir sempurna, dia ramah.. bagiku, dia sempurna. Aku heran kenapa dia mau mempunyai kekasih yang memiliki aura sesuram aku. Bahkan dulu, dia yang menyatakan cintanya padaku.

Sebelum Hyukjae mengatakan perasaannya, aku juga menyukainya, tentu saja. Hanya, aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengutarakannya saat itu. Hingga dia yang bertindak. Ah.. betapa memalukannya diriku ini. Namun kurasa, siapapun pasti mengerti bagaimana perasaanku kan? Jika diandaikan ketika itu, Hyukjae adalah matahari bagiku. Aku menikmati sinarnya, aku menikmati terang yang dia berikan.. dari kejauhan. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa. Aku tak bisa terlalu mendekatinya, karena aku akan hangus terbakar. Oleh karena itu, biarlah aku mengaguminya dari kejauhan.

Hingga hari dia mengutarakan perasaannya padaku. Satu minggu kami berhubungan, aku salah sudah menganggapnya matahari. Dia adalah udara bagiku, oksigen bagiku. Yang kubutuhku setiap saat disekitarku, didekatku, agar aku terus hidup. Terangku dalam hidup gelapku, dan separuh hatiku.

"Haee~" aku menoleh mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilku. Ternyata Hyukjae.

"Hae.. kau sedang apa?" tanyanya sambil memelukku dari belakang, dan dia menaruh dagunya di pundakku, sambil menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di leherku.

Aku tersenyum dengan perlakuan manisnya (kadang membuatku geli sendiri) yang setiap hari dia tunjukkan padaku ini. Aku menutup bukuku, dan menarik lembut tangannya, menyuruhnya duduk dipangkuanku. Dia menurut, lalu duduk di pangkuanku, sambil memeluk leherku. Beruntung taman belakang sekolah selalu sepi. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang selalu kupilih saat ingin membaca, atau berpikir, atau berduaan dengan Hyukjae.

"Aku? Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang membaca buku tadi, sampai kau datang. Ada apa?" tanyaku balik, dengan lembut sembari mengelus perlahan rambut blondenya yang lembut (Hyukjae di MV Mamacita).

Dia tidak langsung menjawab. Dia mengambil tangan kananku, dan memainkan jari-jariku. Dia kemudian menunduk, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku menciumi rambutnya, gemas dengan tingkah manisnya yang terlampau batas.

"Umm.. Hae.. kau tidak mau ke kantin?"

Dasar Hyukjae. Mau mengajak ke kantin saja sudah mirip mengajak making out.

"Kau mau ke kantin, sayang?" tanyaku sambil mengelus pipi putihnya.

"Emm.. tapi, kalau Hae tidak mau.."

Inilah yang kusuka namun sekaligus tidak kusuka dari Hyukjae. Dia selalu menuruti apapun yang kumau, dan tidak pernah bertindak tanpa seijinku. Aku terkadang bingung ini hal bagus atau tidak. Tapi ya.. aku hampir tidak pernah berkata 'tidak' pada Hyukjae selama hal yang dia minta itu rasional.

"Everything for you, love." Kataku memotong perkataannya sambil mencium pipinya, "Ayo!"

Kulihat dia tersenyum, dan menggandeng tanganku. Aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Aku suka melihat senyumnya. Senyumnya bagaikan obat depresan bagiku. Hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum cerah begini saja, aku rasa aku akan bisa hidup lebih lama.

Aku selalu berdoa untuk mendapatkan hidup yang lama, agar aku bisa membahagiakan Hyukjae. Agar aku dapat merasakan sifat manjanya itu lebih lama. Namun, kita tak pernah tahu umur manusia, kan? Haha.

Kata-kataku terdengar gelap? Maafkan aku. Tapi itu yang kualami saat ini. Aku lupa belum mengatakan pada kalian dia awal. Saat ini, aku sedang menderita penyakit jantung koroner bawaan. Kata dokter, penyakitku ini sudah sulit untuk disembuhkan. Mendengar itu, tentu saja hatiku hancur. Artinya, aku tak tahu lagi jangka waktuku. Bisa pendek, bisa lebih pendek, ataupun bisa panjang. Karena itu, aku sebisa mungkin menikmati setiap detikku bersama Hyukjae, dan keluargaku. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun tentang penyakitku ini, termasuk Hyukjae karena aku tak mau membuatnya khawatir. Cukuplah dia menganggapku adalah anak normal yang memiliki hidup datar.

"Hae.. Hae mau makan apa?" perkataan Hyukjae membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ah, susu saja deh," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

DEG

Ah. Gawat.

Kenapa.. harus kambuh di sekolah!?

Tangan kananku meremas dada kiriku. Rasa nyerinya sampai membuatku jatuh terduduk, aku tak sanggup berdiri. Keringat dingin mulai menetes di punggungku. Rasa mual luar biasa menyerangku. Aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan kiriku, sambil gigiku menggigit bibirku.

Sungguh, aku membenci momen ketika jantungku mulai bertingkah brengsek seperti ini. Selama 11 tahun aku sekolah, ini ketiga kalinya aku merasakan kambuh di sekolah.

"Ha, Hae? Kau kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba ada di sebelahku.

Sialan. Hyukjae adalah orang terakhir yang kuinginkan untuk melihatku seperti ini. Jangan. Jangan sampai Hyukjae mengetahui penyakitku.

"Tidak. Tidak.. ukh! Tidak apa.." kataku susah payah sambil berusaha memamerkan senyumku walau sebetulnya dada kiriku sakit dan sesak sekali.

"Kau jangan berbohong, Kim Donghae! Melihat kau seperti ini saja aku tahu! Kau sakit, kan!? Ayo, ke ruang kesehatan!" katanya khawatir sambil memegang kedua pundakku.

Aku benar-benar merutuki diriku sendiri yang sangat lemah. Sudahlah. Masalah bagaimana aku beralasan pada Hyukjae setelah ini, itu persoalan mudah. Tidak lucu kalau aku mati disini hanya karena menahan diri untuk tidak minum obat hanya supaya rahasiaku aman.

"Hyuk..kie," panggilku terbata

"I-iya?" jawabnya. Aku merasakan nada khawatir dan panik dalam suaranya.

"Ambilkan.. dompet..ku.." kataku. Aku selalu menitipkan dompetku –yang juga berisi obatku—pada Hyukjae ketika di sekolah. Karena aku bukan tipe anak yang suka membawa dompet kemana-mana. Aku tahu kalau aku akan banyak menempel pada Hyukjae ketika di sekolah, oleh karena itu aku memercayakannya padanya. Dan hari ini membuktikan bahwa keputusanku saat itu benar.

"Donghae! Kau kesakitan begini malah memikirkan dom—"

"Hyukjae," kataku berat, memutus perkataannya.

Dia terdiam. Ya, kalau aku sudah memanggil nama aslinya, dia sadar kalau aku sedang serius.

"Kumohon.." kataku akhirnya.

Aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Betapa leganya hatiku ketika Hyukjae mengangguk, lalu menyerahkan dompetku padaku. Dengan susah payah meraup oksigen dan menahan sakit, aku mencari plastik kecil putih berisikan kapsul dan tablet obatku. Langsung saja aku membuka plastik itu serampangan, mengambil isinya, dan dengan tidak sopannya aku merebut air putih milik Hyukjae. Setelah aku meminum obat itu, aku mulai merasa baikan. Aku pun bangkit, sempoyongan menuju bangku kantin, lalu duduk sambil terengah-engah. Aku menutup mataku, merasakan rasa sakit yang mulai mereda.

Aku merasakan sisi kursi sebelah kananku memberat. Tanda bahwa ada seseorang yang menduduki sisi itu. Aku merasakan sentuhan lembut pada punggungku, dan tanganku. Aku membuka mataku, lalu menoleh kepada orang yang sedang mengelus perlahan punggungku. Aku tersenyum lemah padanya. Pada kekasihku, pada Hyukjae.

"Hae.. kau ini sakit apa?" tanya Hyukjae akhirnya ketika melihatku mulai tenang, sambil meremas telapak tanganku lembut. Kurasakan hangatnya tangan Hyukjae. Membuatku merasa sangat tenang.

"Hm? Ah, aku hanya sakit biasa." Aku berkata sangat tenang sambil tetap tersenyum, dan membalas pegangan –remasan— tangannya.

"Kau bohong, Hae! Aku bisa tahu kebohonganmu! Kau ini tidak pintar berbohong padaku, ingat? Pasti bukan sakit biasa, kan!? Kenapa kau tak cerita padaku?!" kata Hyukjae sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Aku terkekeh kecil. Yah, aku merasa, cepat atau lambat, pasti ini semua terbongkar. Apa aku harus cerita? Tapi kalau aku cerita, aku takut dia akan khawatir.. lebih parahnya lagi, aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku karena dia tak mau mempunyai kekasih penyakitan yang umurnya sudah seperti bom waktu. Ahh.. aku tak bisa membayangkan gelapnya hidupku tanpa Hyukjae.. Tapi kalau aku terus menyembunyikannya, juga tidak baik untuk hubungan kami. Baiklah, aku dilemma. Aku seperti harus memakan buah simalakama.

"Hae?" panggilannya menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

Aku tersadar, lalu memandang Hyukjae lembut, seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana kalau kita ke taman belakang sekolah dulu, Hyukkie? Disana aku akan cerita semua yang kau mau tahu," kataku akhirnya.

Ya, aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Hyukjae. Biarlah akhirnya akan seperti apa. Yang terpenting, aku mencoba jujur disini.

Hyukjae mengangguk, lalu membantuku berdiri. Dengan sabar dia mengimbangi langkahku yang menjadi lebih pelan dari biasanya. Dia juga membantuku dengan terkadang memapahku kalau aku mulai terlihat sempoyongan.

Tuhan.

Aku tidak yakin bisa pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae. Dia segalanya untukku. Dia adalah beban beratku di dunia. Kumohon.. berikan aku usia yang lebih lama. Untuk merasakan kebahagiaan dari salah satu insan terindah yang Kau ciptakan ini.

Di taman belakang, aku memutuskan untuk duduk dibawah pohon yang selalu menjadi tempat favoriteku. Hyukjae duduk di pangkuanku, dan aku menyenderkan kepalaku didadanya. Aku mendengar irama jantungnya yang sangat teratur. Irama yang membuatku tenang. Irama yang selalu aku dambakan.

Hyukjae mengelus perlahan rambutku, membuatku nyaman. Aku menutup mataku, dan mengeratkan pelukanku pada pinggangnya. Aku benar-benar ingin waktu terhenti sekarang.

"Hae.." panggilnya tiba-tiba.

Ah, aku ingat. Aku harus pengakuan dosa sekarang.

"Ne, Hyukjae.." kataku sambil tetap pada posisiku, dan dijawab gumaman oleh Hyukjae yang juga masih mengelus rambutku, "Kalau aku jujur, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

Hyukjae tiba-tiba berhenti mengelus rambutku, lalu mengarahkan telapak tangan lembutnya di pipiku. Dia dengan perlahan mengangkat wajahku, memaksaku menatap mata jernihnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hae.. kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, hm?" tanyanya.

Aku terkekeh, dan tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi, aku mencium bibir penuhnya yang manis itu. Hanya mencium sebentar, tidak lebih.

"Hahaha, ne. Maafkan aku.. aku selalu menyembunyikannya darimu.. aku hanya tak mau kau malu memiliki kekasih penyakitan sepertiku," kataku sambil tersenyum lemah.

Dia menyentil pelan hidungku.

"Hah.. bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada orang bodoh sepertimu, hm? Kau ini bicara apa? Mau bagaimanapun, kau tetaplah Kim Donghae yang aku cintai.." katanya, yang membuatku tersenyum bahagia, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "..dan kau sakit apa, sayang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae, aku merasa sedikit sesak. Bukan, bukan karena sakit jantungku. Karena.. beban?

Aku menunduk, lalu berusaha memantapkan hati untuk jujur pada belahan hatiku ini.

"Aku.. sakit.. em, penyakit jantung koroner.." kataku, tak berani memandang matanya.

Tanpa melihat langsung pun aku tahu. Tubuhnya menegang sedikit, kurasa karena kaget. Saat ini, pasti matanya melebar. Kebiasaan kalau dia kaget.

Sungguh aku sudah pasrah kalau dia mau menamparku sekarang karena menyembunyikan kenyataan ini selama dua tahun kami berhubungan.

Tapi nyatanya, dia hanya menghela napas, sambil menyentuh tanganku yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Penyakit seserius itu.." Hyukjae membuka mulutnya, "..kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku dari dulu? Kau tidak sayang padaku, Hae?"

Mendengar perkataannya, aku langsung mengangkat wajahku, memandang matanya dalam.

"Aku sangat sayang padamu. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya karena, ya.. aku takut kau akan pergi meninggalkanku karena aku penyakitan. Kedua, aku tak ingin membuatmu khawatir.. kalau kau bilang aku tak mengatakannya padamu karena aku tidak sayang padamu, itu salah. Sebaliknya, karena aku menyayangimu, aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu," kataku sambil menatapnya dalam, dengan tangan kananku yang sekarang berpindah mengelus pipi putih lembutnya.

Hyukjae terdiam sambil menatapku. Tiba-tiba dia menunduk, menenggelamkan kepalanya didadaku, memelukku, sambil memukul-mukul dadaku pelan. Samar, aku mendengar isakan dari Hyukjae. Pukulan lemahnya itu terhenti, berganti dengan meremas bajuku. Aku merasakan baju bagian dadaku basah.

Ya, Hyukjae menangis.

"Donghae bodoh, bodoh.. Kalau kau seperti ini, membuatku tambah khawatir, bodoh. Kau.. tak tahu bagaimana aku tadi.. aku.. panik.. ingin menangis.. karena, hiks.. melihatmu kesakitan, hiks.. bodoh!" katanya tak jelas dan terbata-bata, "Kalau.. kau mengatakannya lebih dulu, hiks.. padaku, aku-aku.. jadi lebih bisa, hiks.. memersiapkan segalanya.. ukh.. untukmu.."

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada orang yang sangat kukasihi ini. Aku mengelus kepalanya, menciuminya.. membiarkan dia menangis sesenggukan di dadaku. Aku tak tahu.. aku sangat bahagia. Tak ada kata, tak ada kalimat, tak ada pengandaian yang bisa menggambarkan kebahagiaanku saat ini. Hyukjae sangat mencintaiku. Aku merasa hidupku lebih berarti saat bersamanya.

Tuhan, kumohon.

Jangan hanya membahagiakan aku, bahagiakanlah juga Hyukjae. Buatlah aku terus ada di sampingnya.

"Hush.. tenanglah, Hyukjae.. jangan menangis, okay? Kalau kau terus menangisiku, sembuhku akan lebih lama lho.." dustaku.

Padahal aku tak akan mungkin bisa sembuh.

Mendengar perkataanku, dia langsung berhenti menangis, dan menghapus air matanya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Dia masih memajukan bibirnya, membuatku tak tahan untuk mengecupnya.

Tentu saja, bibir Hyukjae adalah candu bagiku.

"Kekasihku memang terbaik. Donghae akan berusaha untuk sembuh demi Hyukjae, jadi Hyukjae juga dukung Donghae, ya?" kataku sambil membelai rambut pirangnya yang lembut itu.

Dia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas. Dia tersenyum padaku, lalu mengangguk. Bagaikan reaksi anak kecil yang diberikan janji akan pergi ke taman bermain di akhir pecan oleh orang tuanya. Sangat bahagia, tanpa tahu bahwa orang tuanya itu hanyalah memanis-manis di mulut saja.

Dan itu yang kulakukan sekarang.

Maafkan aku, Hyukjae. Aku sudah membohongimu lagi.

*.**.*.**

Sudah lima hari aku hanya terbaring lemah di ranjang. Berterimakasih pada penyakit jantungku yang semakin memburuk, aku sudah tak bisa beraktifitas secara normal lagi. Aku hanya bisa tiduran, membaca buku, dan menggambar.

Saat aku melamun memandang langit-langit, aku mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk perlahan. Aku hanya bergumam tak jelas, dan ternyata eomma yang mengetuk pintuku.

"Donghae, kau sudah minum obat?" tanya eomma sambil membawa bubur.

"Sudah, eomma." Jawabku singkat.

Eomma berjalan mendekatiku, lalu menaruh buburku di meja samping ranjangku. Eomma mengelus rambutku sambil tersenyum.. yang mengandung kepedihan. Mungkin eomma sedih melihatku yang semakin lemah dan kurus dari hari kehari. Maafkan aku, eomma.

"Buburnya eomma taruh mejamu, ya. Jangan lupa dimakan. Setelah itu istirahat." Kata eomma, lalu mengecup keningku.

Aku tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Melihat senyumku, eomma ikut tersenyum, lalu mulai membereskan kamarku yang berantakan karena buku dan alat tulis yang dengan terpaksa aku taruh bawah ranjang, karena aku sudah tak kuat untuk menaruh semua itu ke rak diatas lemari.

Saat ini aku merasa sangat bersalah pada eommaku. Di satu sisi, aku rindu pada Hyukjae. Aku merindukan senyumnya, tawanya, sentuhannya.. semuanya.

"Aku merindukanmu.." kataku tanpa sadar.

Entah, apakah aku mengatakannya terlalu keras, atau telinga eomma yang tajam, tiba-tiba eomma memandangku setelah aku mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Eh? Kau merindukan siapa, Hae?" tanya eomma.

Wajahku sedikit panas begitu aku tertangkap basah oleh eomma ku sendiri.

"Tidak, bukan siapa-siapa.." dustaku lagi.

Sedetik kemudian, eomma menghela napas panjang. Kulihat eomma menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Kau pasti merindukan Hyukjae, ya? Sabarlah. Kau harus cepat membaik, agar kau bisa bertemu lagi dengannya." Kata eomma lembut.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk menganggapi perkataan eomma.

"Baiklah, eomma tinggal dulu ya. Ada yang terus menerus menekan bel pintu rumah," kata eomma sambil lalu, meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar.

Setelahnya, aku bangkit, dan duduk, dengan maksud memakan bubur itu. Aku tak napsu makan. Namun aku harus memaksakan diriku. Demi Hyukjae. Ya, demi Hyukjae.

Baru satu sendok bubur yang meluncur di tenggorokanku, aku sudah merasa sedikit mual. Aku menaruh sendokku, sambil berandai-andai. Andaikan ada Hyukjae yang menyuapiku, aku pasti bisa makan. Tapi apa daya. Aku tak bisa menghubungi Hyukjae, karena saat ini dia sedang sibuk. Aku sangat tau jadwal Hyukjae. Satu minggu ini dia harus ke Busan, untuk menjadi duta perwakilan sekolah dari jurusan dance. Hah.. aku harus kuat.

Saat akan mengangkat sendok keduaku, aku mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk. Aku langsung memersilahkan masuk, dan betapa terkejut serta bahagianya aku melihat siapa yang membuka pintu kamarku.

"Hae! Aku merindukanmu.." kata Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba memelukku.

Kubalas pelukannya. Aku sangat bahagia melihat Hyukjae disini. Aku menciumi rambutnya, turun ke keningnya, ke kedua kelopak matanya, ke pipinya, terakhir di bibir manisnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, sayang. Bukannya kau sekarang harusnya ada di Busan?" tanyaku.

"Aku terlalu merindukanmu, jadi aku ijin pulang lebih dulu dengan alasan badanku tidak enak, hehe," jawabnya dengan gummy smile khasnya.

Aku yang gemas langsung mencubit pelan pipinya.

"Dasar kau nakal. Apa tidak apa..?" tanyaku khawatir dengan jadwalnya.

Hyukjae tiba-tiba mengambil alih bubur di pangkuanku, lalu mengecup bibirku singkat.

"Tak apa kok, Hae tenang saja ya. Sudahlah, sekarang makan buburnya, dan minum obat ya," kata Hyukjae sambil mengaduk buburku, menyendokkannya, dan menyuapkannya padaku.

Aku langsung saja menerima bubur itu dengan senang hati. Anehnya, bubur yang kumakan rasanya sangat berbeda dengan yang pertama kumakan. Ini.. aku tak merasa mual saat memakannya. Hyukjae memang luar biasa.

"Hei, aku sudah minum obat kok. Dasar sok tahu!" aku menyentil dahinya pelan sambil tersenyum.

Dia memegang dahinya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya begitu dahinya kusentil. Aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya.

"Aku kan tidak tahu! Baiklah, begitu selesai makan, kau harus istirahat. Ya, Donghae sayang?" katanya sambil tersenyum, kemudian mengecup pipi kananku.

"Baiklah. tapi..." aku memotong kalimatku.

"Hm? Apa?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum sambil menunjuk mulutku.

"Suapi aku terus ya, sayang," pintaku.

Dia tertawa, sambil mencubit pipiku gemas.

"Dasar manja! Baiklah, apapun untukmu," katanya, sambil menyuapkan sesendok bubur yang kontan saja, langsung kumakan.

Ini adalah saat-saat terindah, dan aku tak ingin mengakhirinya.

Tuhan.. tolong kabulkan permintaanku. Jikalau memang seandainya aku tak bisa berada disamping Hyukjae untuk waktu yang lama.. Tolong, buatlah Hyukjae bahagia. Walau tanpa diriku.

*.**.*.**

Yang kuingat, aku sedang bercanda dengan Hyukjae. Kemudian aku muntah.. dadaku sakit, sesak.. aku mendengar teriakan Hyukjae.. aku melihat wajah panik eommaku, dan semua tiba-tiba gelap. Aku tersadar di tempat ini. Tempat yang tak asing bagiku. Penuh alat-alat yang aku sendiri tak tahu untuk apa semua itu.

Aku melihat tanganku, ada jarum infus. Dadaku.. sudah ditopang lagi oleh mesin aneh itu. Akupun merasa aneh dengan hidungku. Kurasa aku harus menghirup oksigen dari tabung lagi. Aku yakin, saat ini keadaan tubuhku pasti sangat menyedihkan. Penuh selang.

Aku merasa sangat lemah. Aku menatap langit-langit sambil terus menggumamkan nama Hyukjae. Disaat mataku kuarahkan ke kanan, aku melihat sosok berbaju putih memandang kearahku. Bukan dokter. Wajahnya.. sangat ramah. Dia tersenyum padaku.

Aku balas tersenyum sekuat tenaga, walau lemah. Namun kemudian, senyumku pudar perlahan saat aku membaca gerak bibirnya, dan suara dalam kepalaku.

"Waktumu sudah habis, Donghae. Saatnya pulang,"

Aku tahu hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana aku harus berpisah dengan segalanya didunia ini. Diluar aku mendengar tangisan Hyukjae. Aku belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya.

"Bolehkah.. aku mengucapkan perpisahan untuk Hyukjae..?" kataku dalam hati, dan dibalas anggukan oleh sosok tersebut.

Aku tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memanggil nama Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae.. mana Hyukjae?" kataku lemah.

Mendengar suaraku, dokter yang menanganiku langsung pergi. Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat orang yang sangat aku cintai berada di sampingku dengan berurai air mata. Mungkin dia tak sanggup melihat kondisiku yang seperti ini.

Hyukjae memegang tanganku, dan mengatakan,

"Aku disini, Hae-ya.." air mata masih setia mengalir dari matanya.

Aku tersenyum walau lemah. Aku ingin menghapus air matanya, namun aku sudah tak sanggup. Maafkan aku, Hyukjae. Maafkan aku sudah menjadi kekasih yang buruk untukmu.

"Hyukjae.. jangan menangis.. aku tahu, cepat atau lambat.. kau pasti mengerti, ya kan?" aku berkata dengan berkata sangat lemah, walau senyumku sama sekali tidak memudar.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sambil sesenggukan. Dia menempelkan tanganku di pipinya. Aku tetap tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Donghae, aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Berusahalah sedikit lagi. Kau bilang kau ingin hidup bersamaku kan? Kau bilang kau akan menjadi artis terkenal dan kau yang akan menjadi komposer laguku kan? Hae.. aku tahu kau kuat. Aku tahu kau sanggup. Kumohon.. berusahalah sedikit lagi.. hiks.." kata Hyukjae sambil terus memegang tanganku.

Jujur saja aku tak bisa mendengar tangisannya. Aku ingin membalas Hyukjae bahwa aku juga ingin seperti itu, namun tak bisa. Sudah ada yang menjemputku. Sudah waktunya. Dunia ini sudah bukan tempatku lagi.

"Hyukjae.. maafkan aku.." kataku.

Hyukjae yang mendengar perkataanku, langsung menghapus air matanya, lalu mencium tanganku.

"Untuk apa, eh?" kata Hyukjae berusaha tersenyum.

Aku ikut tersenyum padanya, walau mataku panas. Air mata turun begitu saja dari mataku yang sudah mulai memberat.

"Aku harus pergi ke tempat yang... jauh.. sekali.." kataku sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Mendengar kalimatku yang ambigu, Hyukjae langsung mengeratkan pegangannya pada tanganku. Seolah berkata padaku untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

"Tidak, Hae. Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana!" kata Hyukjae dengan sedikit berteriak. Air mata mulai jatuh kembali ke pipinya.

"Harus, Hyukjae.. Tempat indah yang sangat.. amat.. jauh..." kataku sambil tetap tersenyum, "Maafkan aku.. aku harus pergi.. setidaknya, aku memenuhi janjiku untuk mencintaimu.. sampai.. akhir.."

Mataku sudah benar-benar memberat. Aku melihat sosok putih yang di sudut ruangan itu mulai mendekatiku. Aku sudah tak punya waktu.

"Sayang.." aku masih mendengar suara Hyukjae samar-samar.

"Jangan menangis.. aku hanya pergi.. ke tempat Tuhan berada.." kataku, sambil melihat sosok berbaju putih itu yang sudah sejajar dengan Hyukjae, "Terima kasih, Hyukjae.. Maafkan.. aku.. aku, mencintaimu.."

Hujan turun, tepat disaat aku merasakan tubuhku menjadi ringan. Aku sudah menghembuskan napasku yang terakhir, dengan tersenyum, dan dengan tangan masih setia dipegang oleh Hyukjae.

Aku berada di satu ruangan luas berwarna putih, dan samar-samar aku mendengar suara Hyukjae.

"KIM DONGHAE! Donghae! Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Donghae! Donghaee! Kembalilah kumohon.. hiks.. DONGHAE!"

Aku mendengarnya.

Air mataku menetes, namun aku tak bisa apa-apa. Aku tak bsa kembali lagi, karena itu sudah bukan tempatku.

Lee Hyukjae. Terimakasih karena kau mencintaku sampai akhir. Terimakasih kau sudah ada untukku. Maafkan aku yang hanya menyisakan luka untukmu. Teruslah hidup, karena aku yakin, ada penggantiku yang lebih baik untukmu diluar sana. Tuhan sangat baik. Dia tentu tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian di dunia yang mengerikan itu.

Terimakasih Hyukjae, aku mencintaimu.

**A/N**

Jewel disini! Ya~ aku mencoba membuat cerita angst.. yang kurasa kurang angst hehe. Aku sebetunya ingin membuatnya lebih angst dengan menggunakan sudut pandang Hyukjae, tapi aku takut aku yang akan baper kalau kayak gitu :") mengingatkan akan kenangan kelam :"))

Jadi ini adalah FF remake dari FF yang kubuat sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu (sejujurnya saya juga kaget. Ga inget kalau pernah buat FF Haehyuk dimasa itu. Tiba-tiba nemu pas bebersih lapie), dengan karakter yang sama dan tidak pernah aku publish. 8 tahun yang lalu.. saat aku kelas 2 SMP. TERNYATA SAYA KELAS 2 SMP SUDAH JADI POLARISE, SODARA-SODARA. SUDAH HHS! Kotornya saya www. Maaf kalau gaya tulisnya agak berbeda dengan FF pertama, aku terbawa arus caraku nulis pas SMP, dan ya.. bego gitu :")) tiba-tiba bingung cara nulis yang biasanya. Aku udah ga terbiasa nulis pakai sudut pandang 1. Tapi karena dari awal draftnya pakai sudut pandang 1, aku mager ngerubah ke sudut pandang 3. Jadinya gini deh. Maaf..

Semoga kalian terhibur(?) Dan~ do you need sequel? Diriku di masa lalu ternyata sudah menyiapkan draft untuk sequelnya (ternyata saya sendiri ga betah ama endingnya lmao. DIRIKU, DAEBAK). Dan bocoran sih, di sequel itu berisi romance romance antara Hyukjae dan samwan yang akan menggantikan Kim Donghae. Dan perlu diingat, saya HHS dan EHS, jadi saya tak akan mungkin memasangkan Mommy Hyuk dengan orang selain Daddy Hae, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tertarik untuk sequelnya? Komen ya ^^ I'll update next week kalau ada yang tertarik~


End file.
